hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2028 Atlantic Hurricane Season (MasterGarfield)
The 2028 Atlantic Hurricane Season was a somewhat above average season, with 17 named storms. Notable storms included Hurricane Ian, a category 5, and Richard, a December category 3. The season was part of the record breaking la nina that lasted from 2027 to 2032. Name List: * Alex * Brooke * Cedric * Danielle * Emile * Faith * Gaston * Holly * Ian * Julia * Keegan * Lisa * Mason * Nicole * Otto * Paula * Richard * Shary * Travis * Virginie * Wilbur ImageSize = width:700 height:235 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2022 till:30/01/2023 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2022 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:30/05/2022 till:04/06/2022 color:TS text:"Alex (TS)" from:19/06/2022 till:25/06/2022 color:TS text:"Brooke (TS)" from:03/07/2022 till:05/07/2022 color:TS text:"Cedric (TS)" from:24/07/2022 till:28/07/2022 color:C1 text:"Danielle (C1)" from:02/08/2022 till:09/08/2022 color:C1 text:"Emile (C1)" from:13/08/2022 till:17/08/2022 color:TS text:"Faith (TS)" from:25/08/2022 till:03/09/2022 color:C1 text:"Gaston (C1)" from:04/09/2022 till:10/09/2022 color:C2 text:"Holly (C2)" barset:break from:09/09/2022 till:19/09/2022 color:C5 text:"Ian (C5)" from:14/09/2022 till:22/09/2022 color:C4 text:"Julia (C4)" from:19/09/2022 till:23/09/2022 color:TS text:"Keegan (TS)" from:21/09/2022 till:24/09/2022 color:TS text:"Lisa (TS)" from:28/09/2022 till:05/10/2022 color:C2 text:"Mason (C2)" from:28/09/2022 till:02/10/2022 color:C1 text:"Nicole (C1)" from:12/10/2022 till:24/10/2022 color:C4 text:"Otto (C4)" from:27/10/2022 till:02/11/2022 color:TS text:"Paula (TS)" barset:break from:14/12/2022 till:23/12/2022 color:C3 text:"Richard (C3)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2022 till:01/06/2022 text:May from:01/06/2022 till:01/07/2022 text:June from:01/07/2022 till:01/08/2022 text:July from:01/08/2022 till:01/09/2022 text:August from:01/09/2022 till:01/10/2022 text:September from:01/10/2022 till:01/11/2022 text:October from:01/11/2022 till:01/12/2022 text:November from:01/12/2022 till:01/01/2023 text:December from:01/01/2023 till:30/01/2023 text:January TextData = pos:(400,30) text:"(From the" pos:(447,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Tropical Storm Alex The day before the season kicked off, Tropical Depression One formed. It intensified into Alex on June 1, starting the season with a named storm. It intensified into the GoM, peaking at 50mph before hitting Louisiana. It moved slowly over the southeast US, bringing strong rains. It finally moved out to sea, and briefly became a TS again. It dissipated on June 4. Alex caused 4 fatalities and $300 million in damage. Tropical Storm Brooke On June 19, a group of clouds began to organize near Panama, and TD Two was named that day. It made landfall as TS Brooke on the Dominican Republic, and rapidly weakened to a minimal TD. It moved out to sea and dissolved on June 25. Brooke caused 3 fatalities. Tropical Storm Cedric Early in July, a Tropical wave develop into TD Three. It made landfall on south america, before intensifying into Cedric late on July 4. It made landfall in Central America late on July 5, and dissolved that night. Cedric caused 1 fatality. Hurricane Danielle Danielle was a short lived hurricane that formed in late July. A tropical wave formed into TD Four on July 24, and into Danielle that evening. It curved north, and briefly became a minimal hurricane while at sea. It then accelerated northeast and dissipated. Danielle had no land impacts. Hurricane Emile Emile was a disorganized, yet strong category 1 hurricane. It formed from a disorganized Tropical Wave on August 2. It became Emile on August 3. It moved through the caribbean, and became a category 1 hurricane south of Hispanolia. Wind shear weakened Emile to a TS, before it made landfall on the Yucatan with winds of 60 mph. It entered the BoC and re-intensified to 70 mph before it landed on Mexico. It dissolved on August 9. Emile caused $200 million in damage and 15 fatalities. Tropical Storm Faith Faith as a damaging Tropical Storm that had big impacts on the Panhandle and surrounding areas. It formed on August 13, and hit Florida as a 45 mph TS. It then weakened to 40 mph, and maintained that intensity when it hit the panhandle. It dissolved inland on August 17. Faith caused 2 fatalities, and $550 million in damage. Hurricane Gaston Gaston was a very deadly hurricane that can be compared to Hanna in 2008. It moved slowly through the caribbean, constantly fluctuating in strength. It peaked off the east coast as a strong category 1 hurricane. It eventually made landfall on New York before weakening. The remnants dissipated in Canada on September 3. Gaston caused 713 fatalities and $1.94 billion in damage. Hurricane Holly Holly rapidly developed from a strong Tropical Wave on September 4. It curved to sea after hitting the Bahamas, and dissipated on September 10. Holly caused 4 fatalities and $20 million in damage in the Bahamas. Hurricane Ian A weak Tropical Wave developed into a Depression on September 9. It was named Ian. Ian initially failed to intensify beyond 40 mph before weakening to a TD. Ian technically dissipated for 6 hours before regaining convection. As the regenerated Ian approached the caribbean, favorable conditions allowed for some intensification. Ian intensified into a category 3 hurricane as it passed through the caribbean. It rapidly intensified into a category 5 hurricane in the gulf of Mexico, and slammed into Louisiana with 160 mph winds on September 15. It caused tons of damage and flooding there. Slowly, Ian's remnants passed through the US, and it briefly redeveloped into a subtropical storm Newfoundland. Ian's remnants dissolved on September 19. Ian caused 341 fatalities and $11.3 billion in damage. Hurricane Julia Julia was, for the most part, a fish spinner hurricane that can be compared to Igor. It moved in the open atlantic, and peaked as a mid range C4. It then became subtropical as it made landfall on Newfoundland. The storm quickly passed over, and the extratropical remnants landed on extreme southern Greenland before dissipating. Julia caused 1 fatality and $150 million in damage. Tropical Storm Keegan A low pressure area formed very far north in the atlantic, and became a TD on September 19. It was named Keegan on September 20. It churned in the open atlantic for a few days before weakening and dissolving on September 23. Keegan had no land impact. Tropical Storm Lisa Lisa was a moderate Tropical Storm that hit North Carolina. It made landfall on September 23, and dissolved on September 24. Lisa caused 4 fatalities and $70 million in damage. Hurricane Mason Mason formed from a long tracked tropical wave in the atlantic. It was named on September 28, 9 days after the wave began being tracked. It rapidly intensified in the GoM, becoming a minimal C2 before it landed near St Marks, Florida. It moved inland and dissolved near Ohio on October 5. Mason caused 13 fatalities and $405.6 million in damage. Hurricane Nicole Nicole was one of the few hurricanes to develop in the Bay of Campeche. It rapidly intensified into a moderate C1 before it landed on Mexico. It caused some landslides in Mexico, causing 31 fatalities. Hurricane Otto Otto was a powerful and deadly hurricane that wrought destruction on the caribbean and the USA. It can be compared to Ike on the caribbean route. It peaked as a C4 north of the Lesser Antilles on October 16. It then barely missed Hispaniola, the mountains of which severely weakened Otto. by the time it hit Cuba, it was a minimal C2. It then weakened to a C1 between the first and second landfall. It moved into the Gulf of Mexico. Favorable conditions allowed for Otto to re-intensify, becoming a moderate C3 when it landed in Florida. It then moved back out to sea. Where it weakened, eventually hitting Newfoundland as a Tropical Depression. It dissolved on October 24. Otto was the deadliest storm of 2028, causing 1,457 fatalities. It also caused $32.4 billion in damage. Tropical Storm Paula Paula was a rare case in which a tropical cyclone made landfall on South America. It did so as a minimal Tropical Storm. It then moved into the Atlantic, and re-intensified. It peaked once again as a minimal tropical storm. Paula caused 2 fatalities. Hurricane Richard A strong tropical wave moved across the atlantic in early December. It intensified into Richard on December 14. Development was initially difficult, due to strong shear and cooler water. It weakened and intensified several times. When Richard entered the Gulf, however, favorable conditions, a rare sight for December, allowed Richard to rapidly intensify. On December 20, Richard made landfall near New Orleans, Louisiana as a minimal C3 with 115 mph winds, causing widespread destruction. Richard also brought some snow to New Orleans. It then weakened to remnants and moved through the States, briefly becoming a TS in lake Huron. Richard caused 114 fatalities and $9.1 billion in damage. Names 17 names were used this year. Retirement The names Gaston, Ian, Otto, and Richard were retired this year. In 2034, the names Gary, Irwin, Odin, and Rory will take their place. Name list for 2034 * Alex * Brooke * Cedric * Danielle * Emile * Faith * Gary * Holly * Irwin * Julia * Keegan * Lisa * Mason * Nicole * Odin * Paula * Rory * Shary * Travis * Virginie * Wilbur Category:Future tropical cyclone season Category:Future tropical cyclone seasons